This invention relates to a digital exposure time indicating device for a camera.
An ammeter has hitherto been used for indicating shutter speed or the like in a camera. Such an instrument is generally unreliable and difficult to read and use accurately, however, owing to, inter alia, pointer needle fluctuations due to vibration. For this reason, there is an increasing trend to provide a digital type, light-emitting diode and lamp for indicating shutter speed or the like. This normally requires an extremely complicated electrical circuit for accurately converting a measured brightness level, which is an analog value, into a digital exposure time value.